Lips of an Angel
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Riven and Musa broke up after Riven graduated. What happens when he runs into the group in a pub? And it's karaoke night. MXR Oneshot.


Riven sat at the table. He hadn't been in this pub since he and Musa had broke up three years ago. Maybe he'd run into her here. Or the guys would work too. Melissa kept him on a tight string.

Suddenly the pub erupted in laughter from the back table. He turned to see what the hell was so funny. And there she was, laughing because Stella had spilled her milkshake all over herself. The perky blonde was not in a happy mood and Brandon was trying to calm the unhappy princess.

They were all there plus Jared. God, he hated Jared ever since he took his Musa away from him. The two talked on the phone once a week. But Melissa and Jared had no clue. To his knowledge anyway.

"Ok, karaoke time. Who wants to go first? Musa how about you?" came the voice over the microphone.

"Um, I'll go next. Let someone else go first. Please?" came the reply.

So the musical princess had gotten a case of stage fright. Hmm…maybe it would be interesting if he did it. Alright, I'm gonna do this.

Riven walked up to the stage and told the band what song he wanted. Then the music started grabbing the groups attention. A faint gasp was heard from the group.

Honey why are you calling me so late It's kinda hard to talk right now Honey why are you crying is everything okay I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel It's funny that you're calling me tonight And yes I've dreamt of you too And does he know you're talking to me Will it start a fight No I don't think she has a clue Well my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel (And I never wanna say goodbye) But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Honey why are you calling me so late.  
Riven walked off the stage and over to the group. "Hey guys. Long time, no see."

"Alright Musa, you're turn." Musa heaved a sigh and got up. She had to think of a good song now. Since when could Riven sing? Oh well. How about…oh my god this is such a flashback.sigh Here goes.

She told the band what she wanted and jumped on the stage. And the music started.

Can't somebody explain to me Why everybody's tryin' to be Livin' like a celebrity Doin' what they see on MTV Ice is cool but I'm lookin' for more Simple things is what my heart beats for That's me I don't ask for much Baby Havin' you is enough You ain't got to buy nothin' It's not what I want Baby,its you We don't have to go nowhere It's not what I want Baby,its you It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot No matter what you do, you always gettin' hot It's you... it's you ... Baby, all I want is you, yeah It don't matter that your car is fly And your rims are spinnin' on the side And it don't matter where we go tonight Cause if I'm with you, I'll be alright That's cool, but I'm lookin for more It's your love that my heart beats for Cause that's me Don't have to spend a dime Baby I just want your time (yeah ... ) You ain't got to buy nothin' It's not what I want Baby, it's you We don't have to go nowhere (It's not what I want) It's not what I want Baby, it's you It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot No matter what you do, you're always gettin hot It's you ... (it's you) It's you (Baby) Baby all I want is you, yeah (Hey ... ... ... yeah) You ain't got to buy nothin' (It's not what I want) It's not what I want (oh) Baby, it's you We don't have to go nowhere (nowhere) It's not what I want Baby, it's you It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot (hey, yeah) No matter what you do, you're always gettin' hot It's you ... (it's you) ... it's you Baby (baby) all I want is you, yeah (Yeah)

She walked off the stage and headed towards the group but was intercepted by Riven.

"Ok Pixie. What was with the song?"

"I could ask you the same Riven."

"Maybe I miss you. Maybe."

"You always did have to complicate things. What about Melissa and Jared?"

"I just broke up with Melissa. I couldn't keep it up. My heart belongs to someone else."

And with that Riven grabbed Musa by the waist and kissed her. A kiss full of love. It didn't take Musa long to kiss back. When they finally broke apart they turned around to see Jared watching them. Oops, was the one thing going through their heads.

"It's cool Muse. I see where your heart lies." And with that Jared turned and walked back into the pub.

"Okay. Want a ride?" And with that the couple got on Riven's levabike and sped away towards their future. Together. 


End file.
